


Worth

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [13]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, May is Worthy, Mayday Can Wield Mjolnir, Mjolnir - Freeform, Thanos Deserves Pain, Thanos Gets Beaten Up, Thor has Stormbreaker, Thor's Hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: During a battle with Thanos May discovers something about herself...





	Worth

Things were not good...

Thanos narrowed his eyes, pinning Thor to the rubble by his throat, his massive hand squeezing tightly. The mad titan growled angrily and grabbed Stormbreaker when the axe flew through the air towards its master, Thanos lifted the weapon and prepared to bring it down, he stopped when he felt Mjolnir strike him, knocking him back as the hammer soared through the air.

Thanos looked up and turned to see the hammer fly straight into May's grasp, a smile appearing on Spider-Girl's face under her mask. She was worthy...

_Whoever proves worthy and gains this hammer shall wield the power of Thor..._

Mayday gripped Mjolnir tightly, lifting it into the air as a powerful bolt of lightning slammed down, striking the hammer before May suddenly slammed the weapon onto the ground, cracking the ground as electricity arched towards Thanos, sending him flying back.

"I could get used to this." May chuckled and ran forward, spinning the weapon quickly before she leaped through the air, bringing the hammer onto Thanos' chest. She had absolutely no idea how to use this thing, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit it was pretty cool.

She jumped back when Thanos rose, sending his fist flying towards her face, causing May to flip out of the way, tossing Mjolnir at the Titan, striking him in the head. She suddenly pulled the weapon back to her hand and shot a long webline at Thanos, summoning a bolt of lightning that arched through the web and struck Thanos.

May suddenly fired web after web at Thanos, wrapping him up before she brought the hammer down onto the ground, sending multiple arches of lightning towards the mad titan, electrocuting him and trapping him in a sort of electro net.

 


End file.
